For Redemption
by Rivenoir
Summary: The fall of Fury Company had changed everything in Riven's life. For the better or the worse, she was given the chance to life. But in times like this, is it really possible to redeem herself, and her Nation? A Pacific Rim AU
1. Chapter 1

_Ionia, 1830 hrs._

_Wreckage_

The soldier grunted as she pulled herself out of the collapsed mass of wrangled metal, dimly aware of the trail of blood that ran down her face. Her suit was torn, exposing multiple wounds. It was obvious that everything had gone down badly. Her partner – gone. She had felt it. Felt the pain of the toxic, felt the pain of the burn. Heard his screams. It resounded insistently in her brain. And then silence. Nothing but silence and the smog that burned. Everything was fragmented, and everything had hurt. Free from the wreckage, she pulled herself and the blade she held dear to a slab of stone, and laid against it. Her head felt light and her vision was blurry. The soldier's body slumped. There was only silence.

* * *

_Ionia, 1530 hrs._

_Fury Company en route _

"That went a lot better than expected, eh?" Payden spoke before laughing. There wasn't really a need to speak, but it was a lot more reassuring for the two. Neither of them really did like having their memories or their thoughts shared. It was something mutual. No prying whatsoever, just a central thought, and that is the mission. The soldier had been paired to Payden due to their ability to co-ordinate death on the field. Every single enemy Jaeger they had taken down was done in a fast and ruthless manner. They were the star of the Noxian military, and were sorted to join Fury Company. The very best of the best.

Noxus had decided to wage war on Ionia in a bid for expansion. At that time, the Institute of War hardly had the most power, and the Noxian High Command couldn't give a rat's ass about what law they were bypassing during that attack.

"Look, down there," the soldier spoke, not bothering to comment on their prior battle. "A little girl in the middle of nowhere."

"So? What do you want to do? Stomp on her?"

"I nev—"

_**[Incoming Transmission]**_

'_**We're getting flanked, I repeat, we're getting flanked. Ionian Jaegers have appeared from the left and right and are taking down the wings of the formation. They're getting overpowered. Fury One and Fury Eight is down. Fury Seven is losing its fight.'**_

"Riven, I don't think we can win this time."

"Reinforcements, they might reach here in time."

Payden only grunted in agreement as disconnected from the neural link and ran to the back of the control area, with Riven close behind. He pulled out a flare gun and threw one to the female, who had caught it, and took the other for himself. The pair climbed up the hatch of their Jaeger, and suddenly the two of them felt ridiculously tiny amongst the carnage. Riven quickly fired off the flare, with Payden's in the other direction just in case. And now, all they could do was to wait. The flare had attracted the attention of one of the Ionian Jaegers, and was slowly moving towards them. Riven spotted it and quickly pulled Payden down to the cockpit.

"Quickly, we're going to be attacked."

Once again, there was silence in the area as the two quickly got back into their positions and resumed the linking. It was the only way to effectively control the Jaeger without overloading the brain, a method they figured our after losing many of the Generation I pilots.

They narrowly avoided a charged punch to the torso, and managed to retaliate with a right hook, throwing the Ionian mech off its balance. The two battle machines were in battle positions, almost as if glaring each other down. The Ionian mech struck, the Noxian held onto the metallic fist mid punch and pushed the Ionian Jaeger down onto the ground. Just when it was about to stomp on the Ionian Jaeger's head, a clawed hand descended on the Noxian Jaeger's head, effectively causing a gaping hole to appear in the head of the Jaeger.

"Holy shit, that was close!" Payden breathed.

The Noxian Jaeger, Fury Actual, was about to respond to the new assailant but was stopped by the overhead vehicles, Zaun's crest painted on the underside of them.

'The reinforcements actually arrived in time?'

Riven paled once she recognised that the vehicles were planning a bombardment of the area.

The next thing she knew, the jaegers around her seemed to be melting. A chemical bombardment by Zaun! She turned her head to scream at Payden to get the hell out from where he was, but it was too late.

He was screaming, and his skin—it was horrid. Riven shut her eyes as she willed the image to get out of her head, but the pain, the fear in her head, it would not stop. She heard a scream ringing in her ears, and she couldn't tell if it was Payden's, or if it was hers.

* * *

_Ionia, 2100 hrs. _

_After Battle_

"Commander Lito! We've found a survivor!" A grunt ran up to a taller person, one who was clad in a suit painted crimson.

"Take me to her." Her response was fast, and hopeful. The Ionians had lost too much in this assault, a lot more than they had originally expected. They hoped to take out Fury Company, the main force of the enemy, but they definitely did not expect the bombardment.

"But the survivor isn't Ionian."

Commander Lito's face hardened.

"Do I need to repeat my order?"

"N-no, Commander."

He quickly took off, not wanting to face the Commander, especially during a time like this. The taller female followed behind, her strides unwavering as she walked through the barren ground, all signs of life being burned off by the chemical bombings.

The pair stopped before a slab of stone, the tablet that marked the entrance to the Couer Valley. A figure laid against it, head held low, hand weakly clutching the sword by the body.

Commander Lito crouched down and took off the helmet donned by the fallen soldier, revealing white hair with specks of red on it. She placed a finger under Riven's chin, and lifted her head up, allowing the moonlight to illuminate her face.

A harsh breath left her mouth.

"Riven, the Noxian Field Commander. Head of Fury Company." She thought that she could have killed her right there and then, but stopped that train of thought. "Take her in. Tell me when she's awake. I would like to personally speak to her."

The grunt saluted. "Of course, Commander."

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, I felt this urge to write some Pacific Rim AU, and thus this was born. Of course, I shall be taking some sections of the lore and disregarding others, because it's pretty darn hard to fit it in in such a scenario, but we'll see what we can do with this.

Ideas and reviews would be very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ionia, 1425 hrs._

_Commander Lito's Camp_

* * *

Her head was hurting, she felt like utter crap and her eyes refused to open. Riven let out a groan, and she really felt like she got stomped on by a Jaeger. She was about to raise a hand to wipe at her face, only to realise that she was bound by something.

"Huh...?"

Just then, footsteps were heard. Even though her eyelids complained, she tried to open her eyes once more, immediately shutting it when sunlight streamed into her eyes. The flutter of the cloth of the tent told her that someone had entered, and the lack of footsteps only served to confirm her suspicions.

"Of everyone who participated in that battle, you happened to be the only one to live. Did you deserve that chance? I don't think so." The cold voice had cut into Riven, causing her to flinch as she relived the memories of the day before. About the loss of the company, and Payden-

"Neither do I," she weakly replied, her head refusing to look up even though her eyes were wide open by then. Her suit had blood stains on it, her blood, no doubt. With a mirthful smile, she thought that it would be a huge pain to clean that off.

"Easy for you to say that now, Noxian," the Commander coolly retorted, earning an enraged Riven to look up and glare at her.

"With all due respect, you weren't even there! You didn't see what happened at the place!" Her outburst died down as she slumped against the chair she was bound to, a weak laugh on her lips. "Fury Company was about to be eradicated. I had to call for reinforcements. Noxus betrayed us. The Zaunites came in to bombard everyone, Noxian or Ionian. If we were to die, we deserved it. The Ionians should've won, and us, dead." Riven herself couldn't understand why she was telling the commander that, but she didn't question it. Would it really matter to anyone? Knowing how that whole battle went down, she was probably counted as dead, and there were probably no ways of identifying anyone with the bodies in that state.

Commander Lito could only shoot a look of disdain at the bound soldier before her. The poster child of Noxus being in this state was truly pathetic. She let out a sigh and began to walk out of the tent.

"... And I was the one who called their doom in."

The Commander stopped short to cast a final glance at the figure slumped against the chair. She couldn't help but to feel a slight pang of pity at how defeated Riven had sounded, but there was no time for that, especially since Riven was a Noxian. But Noxus had betrayed her. Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she resumed her strides. This whole situation would be an entire headache to deal with.

* * *

_Ionia, 1700 hrs._

_Commander Lito's Camp_

* * *

"Scouts have reported that there is a second platoon of Jaegers coming in from Couer Valley again," Master Yi spoke as he gestured to the said valleys painted on the war map in the centre of the table.

"Do we have enough men to defend the Valley?" Karma worriedly asked. The previous battle there had been equally devastating to both parties in the war, especially more so for the Ionians, whose Military was outnumbered by the Noxians.

"We have enough for this battle, but if there is another one, there would be trouble, I'm afraid..." The Commander pointed out, a frown on her face. Karma sighed and moved over to black-haired girl, giving a reassuring grip on her shoulder.

"We can talk about this later, when we have a fresher mind to think about plans, Irelia. Would that be alright, Master Yi?"

Yi only nodded. "Maybe you can try getting some information from that scum we've captured," he added with a shrug, but the slight frown on his face made his displeasure obvious.

Irelia looked at the two and nodded with a weak smile. "Rest well, you both."

* * *

_Ionia, 1835 hours_

_Riven's Holding Area_

* * *

For the whole day, all the heard were talks about yesterday's battle, and that the Ionian soldiers were all wondering if the 'Noxian scum will be executed by the Commander'. While it sounded dreary, she found herself not really opposing to such an action. Said Commander had startled her by suddenly entering the tent with a tray and a lamp in her hands. She gently set both items on the table near where she sat before stepping back to inspect the prisoner.

"Soraka has healed you well, I must say." Riven was taken aback, blinking a little in surprise.

This was an interesting way to take care of a prisoner. In Noxus, anything and everything could be done to the prisoners, including allowing them to starve to death or whatnot. It was an effective way of forcing information out of people. Then again, she reminded herself, she was no longer in Noxus. While dwelling in her thoughts, she had failed to notice that her bindings had been undone, and was rudely brought back to reality by a knife point prodding at a major artery on her neck.

"While I do doubt your ability to escape in such a weakened state, I hope that you would cooperate with me and not do anything funny." Riven nodded dumbly. Satisfied, the Commander stood back upright and moved back to her original position, her body barring the entrance of the tent.

"Now, do eat. Rest assured that neither the food nor the water is poisoned." Riven looked at the tray, and it was then that she realised how hungry she was. She spared the Commander a glance before reaching out to grab the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. "After this, we talk," Commander Lito continued. Riven nodded as she swallowed her food.

"Of course, we shall. Thank you for your... Hospitality, Commander Lito." The black haired female only let out a short bark of laughter before settling in a comfortable silence, only broken occasionally when the wooden pair of chopsticks knocked against the ceramic bowl Riven held.

* * *

A/N:

Well, I have to admit, this was a little bit of a filler chapter. Riven's too important to be killed, plus the question is, will she play a part in the Couer Valley battle later? Hm hm?

Hope you liked this chapter, and please do review.


End file.
